


The Not So Impossible Quiz

by LittlePrincessA



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Angst, Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, Gaming Channel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrincessA/pseuds/LittlePrincessA
Summary: Dan and Phil finally set out to finishing The Impossible Quiz game for the gaming channel, but is finishing the game the only thing at stake here?





	

Genre: Angst, Fluff, Some light Kissing 

Warnings: none 

Monday afternoon, it was just another day in the Dan and Phil flat. They had both agreed that it was finally time they filmed the last of the impossible quiz videos for the gaming channel, at least they hoped it would be the last, but with the luck they've had on the previous ones who really knew what would happen? 

Phil was in the kitchen making himself and Dan a Ribena, these games could get long and frustrating sometimes, and their tiny office could get a bit too warm. A loud call of Phil's name brought him out of his thoughts, releasing he had been taking a bit too long, Dan was waiting for him to start the video.  
Walking up the stairs holding the two glasses, Phil was quite looking forward to being able to say they had finished this game once and for all, after all they had so many ideas of what other ones they could start playing. Phil loved that about their friendship, they were always on the same page, any game either of them suggested they play the other would agree, and now they had a seriously long list that has enough games on there to last them until 2022. 

Dan turned his head hearing the office door creek open, they really had to fix that or something. Smiling at the fact Phil remembered to bring drinks, turned back to the computer to set the game up. "This better be the last time we have to do this, as much as I love this game I just don't think I can do it another 20 times" Dan slightly chuckled saying this, he wasn't being serious of course, he would play this game every week if it meant keeping their gaming channel forever, playing games with Phil was honestly one of his favourite activities, on and off camera.

~20 minutes later~  
"Could you just move over there a bit?" Dan said in a flat tone, Phil complied, but things were getting stressful now. He knew there was a chance they didn't finish this game today, but things weren't looking so good, Phil had lost count on how many times they've had to restart it. Normally Phil had a positive attitude towards games, he knew they were just pixels on a screen after all. Dan's attitude towards games however was entirely different, he immersed himself in them so much because they were a distraction, a brilliant distraction from his late night thoughts of what life really was, his strange totally un platonic thoughts of his best friend... Of course Phil was oblivious to the latter though. He was getting frustrated now, Phil hadn't seen him quite like this before, and asking him to move away? That was entirely new, not that he wanted to sit impossibly close to Dan for comfort or anything, no he wouldn't let himself think of the reasoning behind his actions towards dan as of late, he had to keep his mind on this incredibly annoying game, and his best friend losing his will to live right next to him.

Game over, another 110 questions, another 15 minutes wasted of their lives, and not only that, but Dan was screaming, shouting at the camera as if it's presence was threatening him. Phil wasn't quite sure how to handle this situation, he had seen Dan angry before, of course he had! The 8 years of friendship that they had wasn't all rainbows and fluffy kittens after all. While Phil was struggling to know how to calm Dan down without having to turn the camera off and avoid the idea of making this video all together. During his brainstorming though Dan had spun around on his chair, confusing Phil for a moment then releasing what he was up to, he was still smiling though, acting like all of this was hilarious and completely ordinary. Dan had turned the light off and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard it didn't even have a chance to make it's usual creaking sound. Phil was shocked as to what to do, part of him wanted to turn the damn camera off and just film this another day, although he didn't think he could risk any of this happening again. He still smiled though, making this all seem like a weird nightmare, Dan never acted like this before...was it something he had done? He had accidentally shoved his arm on the first go but, surely dan wasn't so immature to let that come between them? Phil's normally positive attitude decreased completely, what had he done?! Why was Dan so angry about this? On second thoughts, he couldn't understand why Dan being angry upset him so much. He wasn't usually this insecure about things, so why was he suddenly racking his brain thinking of all the things he could have done wrong? 

After a few minutes of sitting there in the dark room, slightly wet eyes and an oncoming headache, Phil decided to turn off the camera, realising the light was still on and if they ever uploaded this, he wasn't looking forward to seeing any of that footage. Quickly wiping his sleeve over his eyes, he got up and walked towards the door that Dan so harshly slammed, Phil made a mental note to buy some chocolates for their neighbours along with a note apologising for any noise they may have heard. Quietly walking down the stairs, he set about searching for where dan went to, he hasn't heard anything in the flat at all since his departure. Phil was walking at a slower pace than he normally would be, he knew he was stalling but why? He needed to think of what to do when he found him but, this was Dan after all, why was he thinking about this so much? Deciding he was being ridiculous he marched into the many rooms he thought dan could be in. 

Of course Dan was in his room, hiding away in darkness, nothing really unusual there except his time Phil knew something was off so as he raised his hand to knock on the door he hesitated, taking in a deep breath and telling himself to just sort this out, for his and Dans sake. He softly knocked on the door three times quietly saying "dan? Can I come in?" A few seconds passed and there was no answer, but Phil was too curious and had pressed his ear against the door, the only sounds emitting from the room were quiet sniffles. Phil's heart dropped at those sounds, was Dan really that upset? Knowing the challenge that was ahead of him, he didn't hesitate to say "Dan, I'm coming in ok?" What he wasn't prepared for though was the site that he saw, of Dan curled up into the tightest ball that shouldn't be physically possible, on his bed, his face slightly damp from where he had so obviously been crying. 

Phil walked in slowly, deciding to sit on the side of the bed that had Dan's back faced to him. He gently put a hand on his shoulder and felt Dan to rigid, the sniffles had stopped and the room was quiet, too quiet for Phil's liking. "I'm sorry Dan, I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you but I certainly didn't intend for any of this to happen, we don't need to finish the game if you don't want to" Phil said all in one breath, he was feeling slightly relieved at getting that off his chest, he hated arguing with Dan, if that's what this even was, he wasn't sure but he would do anything at this point if it meant things were back to normal again. He felt dan sigh at this, and saw him desperately wiping at his face to hide any remains of tears or snot he had lingering there.

Dan turned his body so that he could face Phil, still lying down as he felt incredibly silly and self contious at this point. "Why are you saying sorry Phil? I was the one who acted up" Dans voice was a little croaky, but Phil still understood every word he said. Gently moving his hand back onto dans shoulder, moving his thumb in slow, soft circles he processed what dan had just said. "What happened in there? Why did the game upset you so much? Please tell me what's going on in that wonderful head of yours"  
Dan blushed at this, Phil pretended he didn't see it, he always pretended, but nothing could replicate the way he felt butterflies in his stomach every time Dan's beautiful skin turned slightly pink. " It's not wonderful" dan replied, trying to get back to a normal state. "I just have so much on my mind, this game is so fast paced and long I couldn't help but be distracted, you know how it is" Dans voice faltered at the end of that sentence, Phil noticed how his fave fell too, he hadn't seen Dan this bad in a long time. "Wanna talk about what's on your mind?" Phil kept his eyes locked on Dan's, despite half his face was squished into a pillow to hide his reactions to whatever Phil was saying, Phil chuckled to himself at how adorable he could be, but coughed to hide how his thoughts were straying again, he couldn't help but blush at that too. Dan knew him so well it's like he could feel him looking into his brain sometimes, he felt a bit exposed when he was having these thoughts about his best friend. 

Dan decided to sit up, hearing Phil so genuinely worried made him smile slightly, he didn't know what he would do without him sometimes. "I don't really want to talk about anything, I just want to sleep for 12 hours and pretend none of this happened..." he trailed off, thinking it was probably best to tell Phil what really went on in his mind rather than let this carry on for ages and they would have to live together surrounded by the awkwardness this day had caused between them. "But I guess I should huh?" He kept his head down saying that, staring at the lifeless Grey coloured bed sheet underneath him.

Phil didn't say a word, just gave Dan an encouraging smile, silently telling him that it was ok to go on, ok to let people in sometimes. "I-i just feel so pressured I guess?" Dan started to explain, shifting his position so that he was hugging his knees to his chest for comfort, something to occupy his slightly shaking hands. Phil saw him struggling and wrapped his left arm around Dan's shoulders, inching him closer into his side for extra comfort, waiting for Dan to continue. 

"The other day, when we were brainstorming more gaming video ideas? I actually just had this sudden weight on my shoulders, at the amount of videos we had actually planned, what if people don't like them? I-I mean not everyone is into gaming right? So it's hard enough as it is trying to keep our subscribers interested, but some of the games we choose because we like them...what if they don't?! What if we just have a really long list of names of games that people are going to end up hating?" Dan was out of breath at this point, from the exhausted of all that had happened, and from the anxiety that was bubbling up inside him, pulling him into more negative thoughts about himself" Phil's heart was beating faster, he really didn't know where all of that came from, he had no idea dan felt this way about it. He was having fun planning all these videos all the while, oblivious to how Dan was truly feeling about all of it. He scolded himself for being so blind, so stupid for not checking with how any of it affected Dan. 

 

"I'm really sorry dan, I should have checked with you. After all we control what we do on our channels, with or lives. We should be happy with the decisions we make before actually going ahead with them" Phil was pleased at what he said, thinking every word through as he said it, hoping it would make dan realise how important it was to talk all these things through, to avoid anything like this happening again, their friendship was too important to just damage on the fact that all it was, was miscommunication.  
"Please stop saying sorry Phil, this is all my fault." Dan was quick to say, not letting Phil believe he was at fault here for a second, "I just didn't want to disappoint you, after all the hours we put into mak-" Dan was abruptly cut off, not realising what was happening until he came to his senses, eyes still wide with shock when he saw Phil's face pressed right up against his, his warm breath ghosting over his lips. It was when warm, soft hands were moving up from the hold they had on Dan's shoulders, to the sides of his face that Dan realised what was happening...Phil was kissing him?! How did this happen? Why was he kissing him? But also why was Dan not stopping him? He decided not to think about it too much, after all what good had thinking about things done to him? He closed his eyes along with Phil's, moving his hands shyly to hold onto his arms. 

Phil had no idea what he was doing, one minute Dan was speaking so negatively about himself then the next he had this overwhelming urge to kiss him. He regretted his decision at first when Dan went still against him, not reciprocating the kiss at all. He was about to pull away but then he felt Dan finally moving his lips with his, tentatively as if testing this was what he truly wanted. Next thing he knew he had Dan's hands holding him in place, kissing hi back with as much vigour as Phil was.

This being their first kiss (and hopefully not last) Phil decided to pull away gently, so that Dan wasn't shocked by the change of actions. He kept his hands on either side of Dan's face, now slowly stroking his thumb over where Dan's dimple was beginning to make a reappearance, Phil realised shortly after that's because Dan has began to smile, a big toothy yet shy smile. It was such a nice change, a relief to Phil after all the harsh shouting and slamming of doors he has heard today. The soft sighs he had heard coming from Dan's mouth while they were kissing, and now the shallow breathes he heard coming from Dan was all he needed to make him smile too. 

"Well that just happened" Dan laughed, but the nervousness in his tone was quite obvious to Phil. " yeah it did, I kinda wanna do it again if it makes your cute dimple appear like that" Phil went to poke Dan's dimple after he said this, but it didn't stay there long as one of Dan's hands moved from Phil's arm, to swat his hand away playfully and started laughing along with Phil. "Shut up you spork" Dan said but there was no malice in his tone, only fondness, and Phil couldn't help but smile as wide as he was at that. They both sat there for a while, just taking in each other, and what happened, both thinking of what to say next and where to go from here. 

"I know this is a touchy subject, but we should probably get that game finished. If we ever wanna see the back of it that is" Phil said carefully, still stroking his fingers over the soft skin of Dan's cheeks. "yeah we should, I feel slightly better after getting all of that off my chest and after that ...thing happened" Dan's face felt hot, he knew he was blushing again and after seeing the smirk on Phil's face his suspicions were proven right. "Well it could happen again, if we finish the game that is.." Phil said with a smug look on his face, he didn't want to question Dan on what all of this meant yet, he just wanted to get that game finished so he could cuddle Dan like he'd been fantasising about since the Day he met him in 2009. 

Suddenly Dan was standing, moving so fast that Phil was left to land face first onto Dan's pillow, but taking the moment to appreciate the sweet smell of what probably was Dan's shampoo. Realising what he was doing and how strange he must look, he gathered himself together and sat back up, sitting once again on the edge of Dan's bed, looking up at his long form standing in the doorway of the room. With a new sense of motivation, Dan decided it was now or never. "Well, if we ever want that to happen again we better finish it then!" Dan's sudden change of mood was all it took to get Phil on his feet, and the promise of more kisses of course, they could talk about this later. Walking out of the room after Dan he couldn't help but smile at this strange turn of events, he finally decided on a reply. "Of course we can finish it, after all the things that have happened today I don't think anything is really that Impossible".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! :) Thanks so much for reading, I hope it was ok? This is only the second fic I've ever written, but the first I've ever posted so please be nice! Any constructive criticism is really appreciated! Thanks again :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Abbie


End file.
